futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Myanma Civil War (Chinese Superpower)
The Myanma Civil War (22nd June 2029 – 4th February 2031), more commonly known as the Burmese Civil War, was a civil war fought between the Military Government of Myanmar and the Myanmar Liberation Forces as well as several other ethnic insurgent groups. Background 2027 Floods In 2027 Yangoon and many other southern Myanma cities were submerged by rising sea waters. This lead to a mass exodus of many ethnic Bamar across Myanmar seeking refuge after the destruction of their homes. Although substantial financial aid was given to the government of Myanmar, particularly by neighbouring China and India, very little was used to aid these refugees due to the rampant corruption of officials. The various ethnic insurgent groups only worsened the situation by often refusing to aid ethnically Bamar refugees. This lead to mounting anti-government, anti-minority civil unrest culminating in the formation of the Myanmar National Revolutionary Party (MNRP), a far right Bamar nationalist political party with ideals and policies similar to that of fascism, although they have denied this. The anti-government sentiment also saw a resurgence in support for the Communist Party of Myanmar as well as other far left political parties. Internal Conflict 2028 saw mounting unrest with the MNRP and CPM protesters and militants clashing in the streets of major cities. The government repeatedly called for calm but it quickly became evident that it had lost control of both the military and police force. In a move to 'safeguard the Barmese people' the MNRP created a paramilitary wing and took effective control of Taungoo and the surrounding area. Although the government denounced this move, they were unable to do anything about it as much of the military were already in favour of the MNRP. Seeing the escalating situation and its potential to spill over into the border neighbouring India began funding the MNRP and rouge elements of the Tatmadaw in the hope that they could cease the capital and restore order before the situation escalated further. Timeline Initial Coup and Campaign At 4:30 AM (MMT) on the 22nd June several prominent military commanders supported by the MNRP executed an Indian backed Coup by capturing the capital, Naypyidaw, dissolving the Assembly of the Union and declaring marshal law. At 5:30 AM the new military government broke the 2021 2nd Nationwide Ceasefire Agreement by invading the Chin state, in to 'reunify' Myanmar. The campaign was initially successful with the Tatmadaw with the Mohnyin offensive pushing the Karen Independence Army back to their capital Myitkyina and the Chin National Army being reduced to less than 50 fighters. In the Karen state KNLA forces were pushed back to the Sittang river by MNRA forces. After several major defeats the North and South Shan State armies reunified into the United Shan State Army with the National Democratic Alliance and Pa-O National Liberation armies joining soon after similar MNRA attacks. Formation of the MLF and Counter Offensive By 7:00 AM, with the aid of China, the Myanma Liberation Forces (MLF) was formed from various Myanmarese paramilitary groups and defectors in the city of Pyay. They declared themselves the legitimate government of Myanmar. With the support of many ethnic rebel groups, who they had promised greater autonomy the MLF rapidly captured territory from the Military government who had not expected organised resistance. By the 1st of October MLF forces had taken control of much of the southern coast and began advancing east towards the capital Naypyitaw. The MLF advance was halted at Taungoo by MNRA forces with the situation quickly reaching a stalemate just a few miles from the capital. The Wa state, supported by the Ta'ang Liberation Army and Shan State Army and Chinese backing began the 2029 Kokang Offensive with insurgents sucessfully capturing from Laukkai from encircled government forces. It marked the first insurgent decisive victory against the Tatmadaw of the war. Chinese Intervention With unverified reports of ethnic cleansing by the MNRA in captured regions of Kachin, including attacks of ethnically Chinese minorities, the PRC entered the conflict on the 3rd March 2030, with Beijing sending 12,000 'peacekeeping forces' to expel the MNRA from Kachin state and the Mongyawng region. PLA forces also took over administration of the ethnically Chinese Kokang region in an agreement with the Wa State. Direct Chinese intervention in the war without UN authorisation was condemned by many Western powers claiming it undermined Myanmar's sovereignty and that the evidence of such crimes was insubstantial. India left the SCO in protest to the move by China, further straining the relations between these two powers. With the Myanmar military government focusing on the Northern Chinese incursion, the MLF pressed there advantage successfully breaking the 6 month stalemate with the successful Siege of Taungoo followed by the capture of the capital by May with military forces retreating to Mandalay under heavy losses.Category:Chinese Superpower Category:Myanmar Category:Civil Wars Category:Sino-Indian Proxy War